Rebirth and Hardcore Channel Guide and the Requirements
In Paradox Cabal, there are 3 types of Channels: --Normal (Ch.12) - Official Cabal Monsters with Normal Drops --Rage (Ch. Rage 1 or Rage 2) - Advanced Paradox Monsters that have higher Damage, Health,and Defense than Normal Monsters. Hardcore Monsters have higher EXP and Drop Rates than Normal Monsters. --Hardcore (Ch.16) - Extremely Tough Monsters. These Monsters Have Very High Stats. Normal Players Cannot Kill these monsters Even with the best possible equipment. These monsters also have Very High Drop Rates, But low EXP Rates. Monsters In Hardcore Channel Drop 3 Items Instead of 2. Currently, there are only mobs at Desert Scream. Rebirth To Be Able to kill Rage and Hardcore Monsters, you need to Reborn by using the user CP at mmoparadox.com. To Reborn: You Must be level 180 You Must Have 75 million (75,000,000) Alz (You Can also donate to paradox Cabal to Gain Reborns, Contact a GM or GA for more details or search the forums). Once you Reach level 180, you may continue to level (Max level: 300) or you may Rebirth. When You Rebirth, you gain 200 extra Stat Points that can be used to Further Advance your Character's Strength. Having many Reborns (RRs for short) Can Make your character Increadibly Stronger than normal in a short amount of time. -- While It may be Slow at First, Once you have obtained a sufficient amount of RRs it will be easier to kill monsters in Hardcore Channels. For Example: A Blader who has no RRs will start at lvl 1 with 300 Strength, Intelligence, and Dexterity. Bladers Rely on Strength and Dexterity to Become Stronger, But It is recomended that Dexterity is advanced. Once he has Rebirthed after Reaching lvl 180, He will Have 200 Extra Stats. If These Stats Are Added To Strength, He will then Start At Lvl 1 With 300 Dexterity, 300 Intelligence, and 500 Strength. Soon After he has rebirthed many times, he will have i.e. 70 Rebirths. So 200 Extra Stats X 70 Rebirths = 14000 Extra Stat Points Total. When all of these points are added only to Dexterity, he will then have 14300 Dexterity. Things to Note: This Process Starts Slow, But it soon becomes easier to rebirth over time The Max Amount of Rebirths For Non-Donaters is 200. After Reaching 200 RRs, You Can Still RR by paying CC which can be gained by voting and/or donating. - Every RR after 200 Costs 2CC (Cabal Cash). You Have 2 Votes Per Day, Each Give you 1CC. If You Do this, You Will only be able to Rebirth once Per Day INFO: RR EVENTS A "RR Event", Is When the Staff of Paradox Cabal (Usually AdminScout) Increase the maximum RR of the server. For example, If During the event the max RR is 300, then you don't have to use CC to RR past 200, but up to 300 instead. Monster Requirements List Note: There Are Recomended Levels, Not Official ones DS: Desert Scream BI: Bloody Ice GD: Green Despair PL: Portlux UG: Undead Ground (lvl 80 Warp) FR: Fort Runia Warzones: Note: You are able to be killed by other players in warzones. Their names and chat text will not be visable. Players in the same Country will be able to see each others names and chat in warzones. FGR: Forgotten Ruin LS: Lakeside MF: Mutant Forest (lvl 140 to enter) PF: Pontus Ferrum (lvl 140 to enter) Dungeon Note: To enter Dungeons you must have Class Rank 11 and the required level for the dungeon. LiD: Lake In Dusk RS: Runia Station SoD: Volcanic Citadel (Seal Of Darkness) B1F: Undead Tower Part 1 B2F: Undead Tower Part 2 FT: Forgotten Temple Normal Channel (Ch. 12) Note: With the 300 stat point bonus, players can kill some monsters in areas like PL and FR. BI: lvl 1-60 DS: lvl 1-60 GD: lvl 1-60 PL: lvl 45-90 FR: lvl 60- 100 UG: lvl 60-95 FGR: lvl 70-105 LS: lvl 90-120 MF: lvl 145-175 PF: lvl 150-180 LiD: lvl 45-80 SoD: lvl 75-110 B1F: lvl 120-160 B2F: lvl 140-170 RS: lvl 75-110 FT: lvl 160-180 Hardcore Channels (Rage 1 and 2) Update: Your Defense is what determines how much Damage you take from these monsters. High Defense is Highly Recommended (This May Pose a Problem to Wizards...). Also recommended defense requirements. BI: 1-7RR -- 1000 Defense DS: 10-25RR -- 1500 Defense GD: 20-30RR -- 2000 Defense PL: 35-50RR -- 2500 Defense FR: 60-75RR -- 3000 Defense UG: 80-99RR -- 4000 Defense FGR: 99+RR -- 4500 Defense LS: 140+RR -- 5300 Defense MF: 180+RR -- 7500 Defense PF: 200+RR -- 10000 Defense (Panda (A Tough Monster in PF):230+RR -- 13000 Defense) Dungeons will still have the same mobs as on channel 12 CAUTION:Dungeon Monsters Do Not Change, But Some Monsters Inside the Dungeons Have Advanced Stats Due To Them Being Located In other Areas. Hardcore+ Channel (Ch. 16) BI: No Monsters DS: 500+RR -- 40000 Defense GD: No Monsters PL: No Monsters FR: No Monsters UG: No Monsters FGR: No Monsters LS: No Monsters MF: No Monsters PF: No Monsters LiD: lvl 45-80 SoD: lvl 75-110 B1F: lvl 120-160 B2F: lvl 140-170 RS: ? FT: 160-180 CAUTION:Dungeon Monsters Do Not Change, But Some Monsters Inside the Dungeons Have Advanced Stats Due To Them Being Located In other Areas. Confirmed: Spiders and RS Boss EXTREMELY DIFFICULT IN DUNGEONS. Others Have Normal Mobs Always Updating - Reply or PM If There are any Errors or Suggestions Thanks For Your Info!: GTApocalypse and Selena